Conventional sedimentation or filtration systems operating under natural gravity have a limited capacity for separating a fluid/particle or fluid/fluid mixture, otherwise known as a feed slurry, having density differences between the distinct phases of the slurry. Therefore, industrial centrifuges that produce large centrifugal acceleration forces, otherwise known as G-levels, have advantages and thus are commonly used to accomplish separation of the light and heavy phases. Various designs of industrial centrifuges include, for example, the decanter, screen-bowl, basket, and disc centrifuge.
Industrial centrifuges rotate at very high speeds in order to produce large centrifugal acceleration forces. Several problems arise when the feed slurry is introduced into the separation pool of the centrifuge with a linear circumferential speed less than that of the centrifuge bowl.
First, the centrifugal acceleration for separation is not fully realized. The G-level might be only a fraction of what is possible. The G-level is proportional to the square of the effective acceleration efficiency. The latter is defined as the ratio of the actual linear circumferential speed of the feed slurry entering the separation pool to the linear circumferential speed of the rotating-surface of the separation pool. For example, if the acceleration efficiency is 50 percent, the G-level is only 25 percent of what might be attained and the rate of separation is correspondingly reduced.
Second, the difference in circumferential linear speed, between the slurry entering the separation pool and the slurry within the separation pool which has been fully accelerated by the rotating conveyor and bowl, leads to undesirable slippage, otherwise known as velocity difference, and this creates turbulence in the slurry lying within the separation pool. Such turbulence results in resuspension of the heavy phase, equivalent to a remixing of the heavy phase material and the lighter phase material.
Third, because a portion of the separation pool is used to accelerate the feed slurry, the useful volume of the separation pool is reduced, and thus the separation efficiency of the centrifuge is lessened.
Fourth, the feed slurry often exits the feed accelerator and enters the separation pool of the centrifuge in a non-uniform flow pattern, such as in concentrated streams or jets, which causes remixing of the light and heavy phases within the separation pool.
These problems are common in decanter centrifuges generally including a rotating screw-type conveyor mounted substantially concentrically within a rotating bowl. The conveyor usually includes a helical blade disposed on the outside surface of a conveyor hub, and a feed distributor and accelerator positioned within the conveyor hub. A feed slurry is introduced into the conveyor hub by a feed pipe, engages the feed distributor and accelerator, and then exits the conveyor hub through at least one passageway between the inside and outside surfaces of the conveyor hub. Normally the feed slurry exits through the passageway at a circumferential speed considerably less than that of the separation pool surface, thus creating the aforementioned problems. Therefore, it is desirable to incorporate feed slurry accelerator enhancements into the passageway so that the acceleration and separation efficiency of the centrifuge may be increased.